Sorceres Majeisenest Warlock
by HellzWrlck
Summary: A new power comes to Jump City and the Titans get a new guest with the goal of uniting JINX AND RAVEN. Read and review HellzWrlck signing off
1. The Jinxed Bird

I do not own Teen Titans.

The Jinxed Bird

By HellzWrlck

This is the first story were my personal character will be making his début

"You are not going to get away!" "Screw you snot noise!" "Azorath Metrion Zinthous!" The street erupted in chaos as the band of three felons and five super heroes made its way

through central Jump City. The movement of destruction continued till an impasse was reached as the evil trio ran down a wide ally and hit a dead end. "Get ready boys cause I'm

not going down without a fight!" As both teams began to run an each other a great dome of fire erupted from the ground. "Whoa to ye oh earth and sea for the devil sends the

beast with run for it knows the time is short." The dome of fire extinguished leaving a tall 6'3" man holding a maul with green etched curves over the head of his weapon and the

man was shrouded in darkness."I come to clam the curse and the bird!" spoke the tall detail less man standing between the evil and good guys. "You and You!" he pointed at Jinx

and Raven "makes since Raven, bird, Jinx, curse different words for the same thing." stated Cyborge still a little uneasy about a man about as tall as mammoth or himself and

carrying a giant axe. "The man of metal is correct." replied the man still shrouded in darkness. "I don't give a shit what you want but your and enemy if your after Jinx even if your

also looking for a Titan; lets flatten this snot noise." screamed Gizmo. Mammoth charged head on at the man as Gizmo set rockets after him, Jinx set dozen of hex bolts at the

man. He raised his weapon and brought it down one handed to the ground the green etched blade colliding with the pavement sending a wave of green energy leaving fire in its

wake, tossing back Mammoth, KO'd; Gizmo and spared Jinx but disarmed her hex bolts. "Wow." came Beastboy "did you guys see that that was like Cy but with an axe and

he's darker and wow!" The dark figure brought up his axe and "I WILL COMPLETE THE TASK I HAVE BEEN SENT TO DO WITH HASTE!" the dark figure bellowed

with a defining roar "HELL HOUNDS FORTH!" roared the tall man as the hilt of his axe collided with the ground causing a funnel of fire to erupted as two large two headed

dogs walked up out of the flames. The dogs moved forward towards the Titans and split apart as they passed Raven. "I will not be denied my goal of uniting you two!" at the

close of his sentence both him and the dogs disappeared, and Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx were cuffed and arrested and the Titans went back to the tower.

Author notes Please review and input.


	2. With in a Mirror with in a T

I do not own Teen Titans.

**With in a Mirror with in a T**

By HellzWrlck 

The next day at Titans Tower was uneventful and Raven never set foot outside her room. "Come on come on were the damned hell is that book. I know I've seen it some were." Raven said over and over again as she tried to find the book she had supposedly every divine weapon. Final she found it. "Everyone over here!" said Raven "here it is…" she indicated the picture of a maul on a page in her book, it was a picture of the one they saw last night. "It's called the Death's Pen; it was given the name after an evil man named Mortise Drakies or Death Dragon." Raven paused "He was an author that lived well till his publication was seen by the church and he was killed via press. After his death the ax was said to have vanished to a dark man who exited the earth in fire, Lucifer. And that is were the trail ends." concluded Raven to the other Titans. "So why does it come back now?" questioned the boy wonder. "That is because another author has claimed it and once his publication is finished Death's Pen will be out of ink." the answer came from a tall darkened man at the head of the stairs wearing a twin row buttoned duster and a black leather due rag, his feet clad in black leather trench boots and Death's Pen slung across his back with a red and silver hard bound book in hand he himself was blackened as if by soot.

"Hey. Dude how did he get in here?" screamed Beast Boy. "Well when one has disposal of hell you tend to bypass thing like walls and alarms." The tall man replied as he made his way to the sofa and reclined his ax on the back of the couch while he levitated himself over the top of the couch and sat down on the black sofa. "How did you get "Death's Pen" and what did you want me and Jinx for?" questioned Raven. "Well being as proof of my abilities Lucifer demanded I" Raven cut him short "Lucifer!" "Yes. Lucifer, and Samuel his brother or God as you put it. Samuel after the death of Mortise Drakies wagered Lucifer that if he got one more soul of a giving man that defied the church but lead a life within the commandments her could come back to heaven. When I was sent into hellfire in brimstone Lucifer read my past and gave me a new body with immortality to do my job which was to unite good and evil." With his monologue finished he made his way back out of the room.

Raven followed the man by use of her teleportation till he came to the basement entrance. "So you did not get her by use of magic?" Raven asked. The darkened man froze but not in fear. "You wanted to know why I came to the world of the living for you and Jinx, well if you can take me to that mirror of yours I think I can give you just a few pieces to this very large puzzle." replied the blackened man. Raven warped herself and the dark man to her room and exacted her mirror from her dresser. "First, why do you want my mirror?" questioned the sorceress. "It is not the mirror I want or rather what is on the other side is what I need to help with to 'put it at ease' as it would be." relied the darkened man "Oh and please do call me Hells Warlock." "What in my mind needs to be put at ease, my father has been stopped and Slade is dead, nothing that we fight now can effect me mentally." fired back the dark woman. "Ah that is where you are wrong your father was bested but any enemy that targets your mind can extort that weakness like Terra did. I plan to rid you of that defect."

Just to see what this 'Hells Warlock' would try she put the mirror on the dresser and focused on it pulling both her self and the blackened man into it's seemingly glass like surface. Once upon the mindscape the man took several steps forward and spread his arms wide as if inviting attack or in celebration. The man slacked his arms and then removed 'Deaths Pen' from his back; raising the maul high above his head he shouted, "In the mist, dark figures move and twist, Was all this for real, or just some kind of hell." as the ax hit the ground Raven's mindscape seemed to expand and each previously unseen realm was also visible. "Now let us leave to see how your powers have changed.

Raven and the darkened man left the mirror and reappeared in her room to be greeted by Beastboy and Cyborg. "Okay just walk away from raven nice and slow no need to make this messy." Beastboy said. The darkened man just laughed "Tell me little boy have you ever heard the story of the Crow." Beastboy only nodded 'no'. "Ha. The Crow was the angle of vengeance for god he hade immortality so big man try to kill me." Cy quickly countered "Your not the Crow." Cy fired of a shoot from his cannon and only left a hole in the man. "Now, now just because I'm not a Crow doesn't mean I don't have all the abilities the godly position entails."

The darkened man walked up to the stunned cyborg and turned him around with one hand on the shoulder, Raven nodded to Beastboy to back down meaning either he was way to strong or he was good, the fact he admitted to being unholy was no calmer.

Author's notes:

Please review and I apologize for my delays in my projects.


	3. mid night break out

**Mid Night Break Out**

By HellzWrlck

Cy was safely lying on his table; Beastboy was curled in a ball on his bed, Raven sleep soundly more so than ever; Starfire sleep as ever in her room upside down on the bed; Robin was up pouring over al the books he had from Raven and his assorted adventures.

"No were, no were does it say what he said." Robin had used every thing he had from bibles to every other religious book.

"You won't find anything in those books but if you want conformation of what I said you'll find it in here." Hells Warlock said as he handed Robin a book that was soiled lava rock for the cover, its pages were black with red text the pages were made of ebony silk and the text was blood that gave off a green glow.

"What kind of book is this?" Robins face was in awe at the book.

"I took it out from the library of hell; you think the great Dick Grayson would know of the Black Knight Book." Half joked the blackened man.

"You know who I am?" the boy wonder was amazed that anyone other than Alfred, or Bruce knew who he really was.

"And now I'm off." the darkened man turned and vanished by the time Robin turned around to look.

A man entered the Jump City Police house and Penitentiary; he requested to speak to Jinx saying he was a college student majoring in psychology, he should his papers and the officer brought him to an interview room and he was later joined by a pink haired teen wearing heavy manacles. The officers left the room and observed from the other end of a sheet of one-way bulletproof glass.

"So how are you Jennifer?" questioned the man.

"Good, and who are you; you look like everyone else bland." Jinx countered the question with one of her own seemingly unfazed that this man knew her real name.

The seemingly bland man smirked his cloths changed into a black long sleeve shirt with skulls upon the chest, black jeans, combat boots, his hair was caped beneath a black due rag, and a chain hung from his right shoulder across his chest and ended in a red book bound with silver. Jinx was awed at the explosive transformation.

"Hellfire barrier!" exclaimed the blacked man that now stood before the shocked girl.

The guards that had been standing in the room opposite the two way glass rushed it to find an empty room devoid of Jinx and the man who broke her out. Alarms were sounding; dogs were running and barking in all direction, every guard was now armed with fifty gauge shotguns. After three hours of searching the area and surroundings from top to bottom.

"Holy fucking Shit!" was all Jinx could say she fell through fire and brimstone for two seconds and was now in a darkened room "What the fucking hell was that!"

As Jinx screamed about the shocking transition Hells Warlock walked to the light switch and walked back to Jinx. He tapped Jinx up side the face with Deaths Pen and sat down on the couch just back from Jinx, as she stood amazed and bewildered at what had happened. Shortly after being forcibly smacked into reality she sat down and tried to rationalize what had happened.

"So you broke me out after helping to put me in, what now?" this was the only question the frazzled mind of the young caster girl.

"Yes and you'll stay here there is food in the fridge, a small weight room, TV and you have a room that is fully ready for you. If that is all I bid you a due." announced the dark man that was enveloped in fire and was gone.

"What the fucking hell did he do?" was all Jinx could say now reclining on the black leather couch.

The next day came and no one could find the unwanted guest. Beastboy traversed to the top of Titans Tower is search of some answers seeing as it was the only placed not searched. The changeling found the new thorn in his side standing at the top of Titans tower facing east toward the city.

"Why the hells are you here and what is this business you have with Jinx and Raven?" fired Beastboy in one of his rare serious tones.

"As I said when I came here Lucifer gave me a second chance at life and to make me immortal all I have to do is unit good and evil in a union of love." replied Hells Warlock "Oh and to answer your next question no because it is not the same as required and two raven is a blank slate and the relation ship must be homosexual."

Beastboy was at a loss for words he had answered almost every question he hade except for why he was in Raven's mind. As the adage goes speak of the devil and she will appear, Raven walked out of one of her portals onto the roof to meditate tea in hand and saw Beatsboy and Hells Warlock.

"Hi guys what's up?" came a very emotion rich hello from the normally dark teenager.

Warlock smirked, Beastboy jumped and exclaimed 'Terra' but what greeted him was Raven in her usual garb. Warlock turned and produced from under his jacket a black duffel bag and tossed it to Raven but BB intercepted and looked the bag over weighing it in his hands.

"What's in the bag that's so heavy?" probed Beastboy.

"Just a little bit of a new look for the new Raven, something less dark but still foreboding."

Beastboy opened the bag and found a set of armor that was silver with a black sheen. Warlock walked up to beastboy took the bag and walked up to Raven and handed her the bag.

"Go try it on."

Raven appeared in the main room of the titans tower wearing the new armor it was light in weight and elegant the loin cloth was etched with bird patterns, she still wore her leotards but, her arms were covered with sleeves with feathered designs and her clock stayed constant.

"Wow what's with the new look Rea?" chimed Cyborg.

"It's the new armor that that stupid free loader gave Raven." Beastboy spat back.

"It works the same as my powers…" Raven was cut off as Hells Warlock step out from behind the fridge.

"It is forged of the same metal as your mirror." Added the blackened man. "And it has the ability to channel your Soul Form's powers."

"Thank you." replied Raven.

"Don't thank him too quickly." Robin throw down the newspaper open to a headline 'Black Meda-Human Breaks out Jinx' "So anything you want to say."

"I did what I needed to do," responded the ash-covered man. "She is part of the puzzle."

"You broke a convicted felon out of jail!" retorted Robin.

"I'm doing what needs to be down. The forces at work here are stronger than you, me, or her." The warlock pointed to Raven. "She holds the most power, she is by all means unwittingly one of Lucifer's right hand demons."

"So what if I am that should not change anything, I'm still a titan." responded Raven

"Yes, yes you are and being one again changes nothing, but your roll in this was appointed by Samuel."

"God would not condone the free running of a criminal!" interjected Robin.

"**Jay, Shaggy, Madrox! **Forth!"

The room grew dark as pitch, the air began to turn with hurricane force, and three men sprung from the floor each with face white with black markings they all had broken wings attached to there backs, there hair was like spider legs, and milk white eyes. "Clowns of hell rise and defend your summoner and be granted a place in Lucifer's court."

"Yo, dawg what the hell is this!" Cyborg was astonished.

"Put down your weapons and my men will leave."

"Why don't you take your men and your mission and go to jail."

"I have a better idea" The warlock pulled a silver mirror from his jacket. " Just look into it and everything you see will be projected onto the room."

Raven looked into the mirror and her mind was projected onto the room, starting from the central doorway of entry. Cyborg and Beastboy knew were they were.

"Just proceed to Happy, or Knowledge."

Raven walked down a path and turned towards an arc way. The group moved throw and found the self's in a field of flowers.

Robin piped up, "Okay were the hell are we."

Starfire answered, "I believe the correct word phrase is we are not in Kansa any more."

A raven dressed in all pink came running up with a grin that threatened to rip her face in half if it extended any farther. Happy stopped at the head of the group squealing with glee.

"Raven, Raven you must come and see there's two new emotions!" squealed Happy.

Robin had to interject, "Um, Raven, why does she look like you but…pink?"

"This is my mind and she is one of my emotions or personalities." responded Raven evidentially embarrassed.

"Happy, can you direct use to the more physical one." hazard the Warlock.

"Physical? Like Bravery?" Happy was completely confused.

"Okay, intimate." corrected the ash covered man.

"Um."

"Raven do you have a word?"

"No."

"Have you been having this problem a lot?"

"Yeah all yesterday."

"Okay, Happy, she should be hanging out with Knowledge."

"Oh her."

Happy lead the team down a long path for several minutes until reaching another archway. As the team passed threw they came into a large circular room with gray walls resembling Raven's bedroom. The room was almost identical except for the posters. Most were obscured by darkness, but the nearest were visible.

"Raven would you tell me what you see." spoke up the dark man.

"OH MY GOD!"

Raven dropped the mirror vanishing the room from view. With out a seconds pause she was off to her room. "Raven extracted her mirror from the table and transported herself into her mind. Raven wasted no time she flew to archway of Happy; she set personal time records in reaching the distance and arrived at Lust's domain. Lust appeared to look exactly like Raven except for her hair and eyes. Lust's hair was cotton candy pink, and she had large cats eye. Lust unlike the other aspects of Raven had no leotard, or cape, but she did have a silky white slightly transparent sheet. Beneath Lust was Knowledge; she was void of clothing and breathing heavily, her eyes were unfocused.

Authors notes: Read review and forgive me for the delay.


	4. Jinx's trip to hell

**Jinx's Trip to Hell**

_By HellzWrlck_

As Raven tried to sort out her emotion the warlock left the tower and the dimension. In a blaze of fire and the wafting odor of brimstone the Warlock entered into the exit-less apartment he had left Jinx in the previous night.

"Jinx come with I'm taking you to a place were you can get to know Raven much better." The soot-covered man took Jinx's hand and led her to a door etched in fire.

"Hey that wasn't there yesterday."

"Yes I know it's a door way to hell."

"Hell!"

"Don't worry."

The warlock pushed open the door and what greeted them astounded Jinx. An entire city of modern buildings, neon signs lay before then with a tall wall of orange fire and stone that marred the horizon. As the warlock lead the way Jinx started to notice things. Like the stores and buildings; bar, gun store, hotel, liquor store, strip club, on and on and on.

"What the hell is up here?" Jinx thought for a second she was in a bad Richard Prior joke.

"It's hell, what did you expect a fiery pit of brimstone, with a red man holding a pitchfork, and dancing flames." The warlock thought it was amusing, hell was not a place of suffering for sins; you sinned so you live in sin. That was how it worked.

The odd duo walked threw hell to a less industrial area of hell, they came to urban area of residence. The warlock stopped at a small two-story house.

"Here we are." The warlock opened the door to reveal a woman with fair skin working on a meal of some kind. The woman was of a smaller starchier, she stood five foot three, and she bared an almost human resemblance to Raven.

"Oh Gregory I see you have a friend with you." Exclaimed to woman.

"Yes. This Miss Roth is Jinx." The warlock introduced the young villainess to the mother of Raven.

Author's notes sorry for the long wait school is back meaning unmonitored computer use to update with. Review and you shall receive.

P.S. sorry its short.


	5. intermission announcment

Okay sorry for the delay but I could not find a way to successfully transition five years with stories so the next chapter will be set five years after Hell's Warlock has freed Jinx and set the wheels in motion. Sorry for the wait but I had to check all the laws pertaining to destruction of property, theft, vandalism, and breaking out of jail.


	6. Final chapter

**Okay finally.**

The streets of jump city had been cleaned in the years sense the warlock had joined the titans. Crime had dropped to zero. The titans were disbanding at last.

"So Robin you going back to Gotham?" Inquired Beast boy.

"Yeah, hey Rae where are you headed."

"I have a loft on the other end of town set aside.

"CY you stay here right."

"Yeah."

"The beast brings forth gifts to all!" The warlock entered with a large cumbersome black crate

The warlock opened up the crate to revel a tome, parchment, a ring, a book, and stick. The tomb was handed to raven containing a complete history of time, the parchment was blue prints for ethereal technology, the ring was to Beats boy a holographic generator, and the stick was an ethereal bow staff.

-Hell-

"Jinx honey it is time to go." Miss Roth poked her head in to see jinx waiting and ready. "You really have taken to the idea." "Yeah I have". Miss Roth sat down next to jinx "Why." "She was always fair and she has that unpredictable side." "I wish you well."

-Jump City-

"SHIT!" Jinx was catapulted out of the portal and skidded threw an ally coming to rest on her ass in the street. Next to her was a note with glowing writing. It read 36 wayward st. Dark Sides.

-Dark Sides-

Jinx wandered into the club to find something that looked like a blend of a art gallery and a poetry club. Along the walls were a multitude of paintings with florescent lights while the rest of the club was shrouded in low lighting candles. All with a jade lite bar in the corner. Jinx wandered over to the bar to find a green haired women tending bar.

"Hi. Um do I know you." Jinx was perplexed.

"Lets see here." The girl took a ring off her finger and she changed to all green and jinx was shocked. Wail jinx was stunned the green bartender reached under the bar and pressed a pink button.

Jinx bolted for the door and found it locked with dark magic. Shit it was a sting five minutes back on earth and the titans were after her.

"Jinx its good to she you...again." Jinx was shocked someone was right behind her out of no where. Jinx spun round to find a tall women clad in black and purple cloths extenuating her curves. It was Raven the red gem in her forehead was unmistakable. The other Titans must be close by not even an hour back among the living and already the Titans were back on her.

"Why don't you stay and have a drink." Okay Jinx was not expecting that Raven asking her to have a drink. Raven lead Jinx over to the bar "Beasty. Two Khaluhas and creams for me and my sexy friend." Beast Boy in his female costume form, put together the drinks.

"So were are the other Titans." queried Jinx.

"Around. I left them and "Beasty" here tends bar and tries to get women, it comes in handy that he can make his tongue as long as they need." Raven replied coolie and smirked seeing a blonde girl at the end of the bar with bedroom eyes trained on Beasty's rubensque form. Beast boy always went for the blondes. Beast boy put down the drinks and walked over to the blonde at the end of the bar. "what say, you stay here till I close up and we head back to my loft." Raven smirked again and walked away, with her drink.

Jinx remained at the bar nursing her drink. After the last of the patrons left sans the blonde at the bar who by now was making out with who she thought to be a exotic girl. Sure to her word Raven appear next to Jinx at the bar after the doors were locked.

Raven moved in close to Jinx. "Why don't we go back to my place." Jinx was taken aback as Raven placed her hand on Jinx's thigh. Before Jinx could protest Raven enveloped both of theme in dark energy and teleported both of them to her loft.

Raven's loft was placed opposite the Titans Tower on a hill, so if any incident arose Rae could respond as quick as the titans. The inside was furnished in shades of blue, purple, and gray.

"So Jinx we've you been hiding out the last decade?" inquired the ash skinned empath.

"Hell I think." Replied Jinx. "Oh yeah and your mom says hi."

Raven re-entered the room carrying two cups of coffee Jinx was seated on an overstuffed purple armchair, "So you Know whats up yet." Raven placed her hand on Jinx's thigh. "Um not entirely." Raven then moved herself onto the chair hand still on Jinx's inner thigh and leaned forward into Jinx initiating a kiss and flipping the chair back. Jinx screamed "whoa!"

--The Next Morning--

Raven stood at the stove the next morning making chocolate pancakes and all the fixings when Jinx walked in. "You are definitely a demon." Jinx was clad in a black silk shirt of Raven's and nothing else. "Sex and way too much food, that's two down, nude self portrait over the bed, kinky and narcissistic, so that's three. What else." Raven laughed. Jinx sat at the table and proceeded to eat. Raven spoke next. "We were pawns in a bet to get Satan back into heaven and thus ascended that creepy guy that abducted you to his seat."

A/N sorry for the crap end. I just lost inspiration. Hope it was not too disappointing.


End file.
